


Queenie's Weakness

by Vintage_Unicorn



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Mind Reading, Power Dynamics, Psychological Torture, Telepathy, Tina is being used against Queenie, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Unicorn/pseuds/Vintage_Unicorn
Summary: Tina is kidnapped and tortured in order to get Queenie to cooperate with the men that captured them. They struggle to maintain their strength as they are both pushed to their limits as they fight to protect each other."Queenie’s eyes flickered open, Tina’s cries echoed through her head.'Teenie!' she let out, jolting up from her seat on the sofa, where she was waiting for her sister to come home. She felt a deep pain coming from her sister’s voice and she tried to isolate her location. She closed her eyes and saw her sister’s tears. She quickly grabbed her wand and apparited based on instinct alone."





	1. Captured

(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.· o ·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)

Tina had been waiting for weeks to hear from Newt. Every memo that crossed her desk she would examine to see if it came from anywhere in Europe or was addressed with the Ministry of Magic’s glamourous seal. Queenie would often ask about him too, expressing how excited she was to read his book. Newt really had managed to change the way Tina looked at the beasts hidden behind the magical worlds invisible curtain.

It was a Friday evening and Tina was delivering a day’s work of paperwork to her superior’s office. In the elevator she ran into the buildings mailman. He held out a folded piece of paper to her.  
“Miss Goldstein, this just came in.” he said, gently smiling before exiting the lift. She stared down at the folded rectangle, her name printed in black block letters on the front. Hesitantly, she flipped it open.

‘Come to the alley between 4th and Lexington if you ever want to see your sister again. Do not draw attention to yourself.’ It read. Tina’s heart stopped in her chest, her lungs became overfilled with oxygen and she stumbled out of the elevator. She dropped all of her papers as she ran for the exit. People stared at her, panting and already sweating as she tried and failed to calmly leave MACUSA.

As she entered the cool night air Tina flicked up the collar of her jacket and jogged across the street, heading for the location on the paper. She wasn’t thinking clearly. It could be a trap or a prank by a colleague, but her mind was only focused on the safety of Queenie.

Tina rounded the corner of 4th street and saw the sign pointing to Lexington. She slowed as she approached the alleyway. Once in the cover of the brick buildings she drew her wand.  
“Queenie?” She whispered. No response… “Queenie?”

As she reached to end of the alley Tina was roughly shoved from behind. She swung around and attempted to aim her wand at her attacker but another man grabbed her from the side, pinning her arms. “Get off me!” She grunted as she tried to fight him off. The man who pushed her grabbed her wand and wrestled the weapon from her grasp. He nodded to the other man before grabbing Tina’s legs and lifting them off the ground.

_WHIP_

They apparited into an empty building. All the furniture had been removed. The men dropped Tina to the floor and one fired a binding spell at her, sending ropes snaking around her thrashing body.  
“Where is Queenie?” Tina yelled, struggling to get free.  
“That’s why you are here.” The first man said, his New York accent thick. “Call for her.” He ordered.  
“No.” Tina replied, without hesitation. She would not be willing to risk her sister’s safety.  
“He gave you an order, missy.” The second man chuckled. Tina’s breath quickened. The first man stood over her so he had one foot on either side of her body. Tina watched in horror as he bent down, straddling her and grabbed her chin.  
“I said, call for your sister.” He spat. Tina’s brow formed a large crease as she stayed silent. “If you won’t call – I guess you’ll have to scream.” He smiled, pulling his wand from his pocket. He grasped at Tina’s neck and pressed the tip of his wand onto her shoulder.  
He drove the tip in and muttered a curse sending an electric shock through Tina’s body. She let out a terrified scream.  
“There we go!” The man laughed, repeating the spell.  
“Ahhhh!” Tina screamed, throwing her head back. “Please stop! Ahhhh!”

 

Queenie’s eyes flickered open, Tina’s cries echoed through her head.  
“Teenie!” she let out, jolting up from her seat on the sofa, where she was waiting for her sister to come home. She felt a deep pain coming from her sister’s voice and she tried to isolate her location. She closed her eyes and saw her sister’s tears. She quickly grabbed her wand and apparited based on instinct alone.

She appeared in an alleyway, desperately looking around her. No sign of her sister, just the distant echos of her screams. She listened again and continued to hear her sister’s cries.  
“I’m coming, Tina!” She whispered, closing her eyes and appariting once more.

Queenie saw Tina bound on the floor, struggling to free herself.  
“Teenie!” She rushed over to her side.  
“No! Queenie! It’s a trap! You have to go!” Tina said quickly.  
“Not without you!” Queenie replied, pulling at the ropes holding Tina down.

“Stupefy!” A man’s voice yelled. Queenie’s body collapsed on top of her crying sister’s. Tina’s chest rose up and down with Queenie’s unconscious figure resting on her.  
“Queenie?” Tina tried to get a response.  
“Petrificus totalus” The spell hit Tina and her entire body tensed. She was frozen, forced to watch, as her sister’s limp body was dragged out of the room.


	2. Hallot

(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.· o ·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)

Queenie awoke laying on the floor of a dusty room. The room was completely empty apart from a single door. She climbed to her feet and ran to the door, pulling and pushing at the handle. It was locked.   
“Tina!” She yelled, “Tina, where are you?” Her voice cracked with fear. She pounded the door with her fists. “Let me out!” She cried.

“Hush now, child.” A voice boomed through the space. Queenie spun around and pressed her back into the door, terrified. “You will see your sister soon.” A man’s voice said.   
“Let us go!” Queenie yelled.   
“Well, you see miss Goldstein, my associates and I need you to do something for us.” He said calmly.  
“Why would I help you? If you’ve done anything to my sister!” She grew angry.   
“You do not have a choice, miss Goldstein.” The voice said. “Comply with my orders, and no harm will come to Porpentina.”   
“Who are you?” Queenie asked, moving away from the door and running her hand along one of the walls as she moved to the back of the space.   
“You can call me Mr Hallot.”  
“Is that your real name?” Queenie said.  
“Of course not, child.” Hallot said. “It would be unwise of me to reveal that to you.” Queenie stayed silent, running her fingers through her golden curls. “I will speak to you again later, miss Goldstein. Until then, I advise you to comply with whatever orders my men give you.”    
“When will you let us go?” Queenie asked, but she was given no response.

 

She waited in that room for what seemed like hours. Slumped up against the back wall she sat in the corner, knees ticked to her chest. She fiddled with the threads of her pink skirt and navy satin dress. Her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes red from crying. She was terrified. She couldn’t sense her sister and that scared her more than anything they could do to her.

The door swung open and a man stood in the portal. Queenie rose and pressed herself as far into the wall as she could. The man approached her and she tried to move away from him. He hooked a huge hand around her upper arm and lead her out of the room. Tears of fear streamed down her face as she silently protested against the physical contact. Queenie was led into a small room with a table in the centre. A young man with blonde hair was on the opposite side of the table. His wrists were cuffed to a peg in the centre of the metal counter.   
“W… What is Thi…?” Queenie muttered. She was directed to take the opposite seat at the table. The metal chair was cold.

Mr Hallot’s voice echoed into the room.   
“This man is Private John Mercer with the MACUSA private defence force.” He began. “He is withholding some very sensitive information about the location of a MACUSA base that we have been unable to obtain through any of our methods. It is your task, miss Goldstein, is to retrieve this information from him using your abilities. Tina had always told her never to reveal her powers to anyone, for fear that they would exploit her.   
“I… I don’t know... know what you’re talking about.” She stumbled.

“Ahhh!” Tina’s cry pieced Queenie’s mind. Tina was being held only a few feet away down the hall in a sealed room.  She had her hands cuffed above her and was suspended from the ceiling, her feet barely touching the floor. Every time Queenie disobeyed in any way, a man was ordered to use the cruciatus curse on her sister. Tina thrashed against her restraints and screamed in agony as her body felt although it caught fire.

Queenie clutched her hands to her forehead.   
“Stop! Ah, Tina! Please!” She cried.  
“Tell us what we need to know.” The guard in the room with Queenie said, placing his hand on her shoulder. Queenie turned her face to look at Private Mercer. He hung his head low. She unwillingly dove inside his thoughts. He did his best to shield himself from her but she quickly discovered what operation he was captured during and other classified information he was trying to protect.   
“I can’t find the location…” Queenie said, turning to the guard.

“Stop! Please stop! Ahhhh!” Tina’s screams came out choked and pained. Queenie began to sob.   
“Please stop hurting my sister.” She managed to get out.   
“Find the location of the base, miss Goldstein.” Hallot said plainly. Queenie tried to compose herself and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She reached out across the table and took hold of Private Mercer’s hand, cupping his rough fingers in her smooth, tear-soaked ones. She closed her eyes and listened deeply into his thoughts.

_New Jersey. Lake. Shipping containers. Hundreds of trees._

She found it. Letting go of the soldiers hands she slumped back into her chair.   
“Did you find anything?”  The guard asked. Queenie inhaled deeply.   
“It’s in New Jersey. Near a large lake with lots of surrounding trees. There are grey and brown shipping containers disguising the base.”  Tears fell down her face again as she betrayed her government and feared for the life of her only family. Hallot praised her;  
“Good girl.”


	3. Escape Attempt

(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.· o ·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)

“Let’s go!” The men pushed Queenie into the back seat of a car, arms cuffed behind her back and a gag sitting between her teeth. Her eyes lit up when she was shoved against her sister who was already in the car. Tina whimpered though her gag when she saw her sister. Queenie quickly settled her head on Tina’s shoulder and Tina rested her cheek on her sister’s hair. The terror that was pulsing though them steadied for a moment as they rested against each other.

Queenie listened out for her sister thoughts. She was angry. She blamed herself for this whole situation.   
“Uh uh…” Queenie moaned, trying to Tina that it wasn’t her fault. She looked up to see tears rolling down her older sister’s face. Her empathy triggered her to start crying and soon they were both sobbing in the back of the car, waiting helplessly for their fate.

After a few minutes a thug got into the car with them and started the engine. Another man climbed into the backseat and sat next to Queenie. They began to drive in convoy with other cars though New York. As they got further and further away from their home, Queenie became more distressed. Tina pressed her cheek against the top of her sister’s head, attempting to calm her but the thug that was next to them roughly pushed Tina’s face against the window.   
“None of that, missy!” He spat. Tina whimpered and Queenie let out a pained sob. “Shut up!”  He said, pulling Queenie’s head onto his lap, separating the girls further. He released Tina’s face and used both hands to hold Queenie down who was now screaming, repulsed by the physical contact. Tina, enraged, repositioned herself and quickly extended her leg, kicking their oppressor in the nose. With her hands restrained behind her, she did her best to locate the door handle. She flicked it open and the wind entered the vehicle.   
“Queenie!” Tina tried to say through her gag as she rotated to grab her sister around the waist. The Thug was still dazed but he managed to take hold of Queenie’s dress and Tina pulled them both out of the car, ripping the skirt.

The women tumbled onto the country road. Tina did her best to break her sister’s fall but she took all of the impact with her forearms and back. Queenie scrambled to her knees, whimpering, staring at the cars. Tina quickly slipped her legs through her bound arms, bringing her hands in front of her. Queenie sat in shock on the ground. Tina’s eyes darted to the car they had thrown themselves out of as it kicked up dust in its attempt to stop. She grabbed her sister under one arm and hoisted her off the ground. She grunted in effort as they broke into a sprint. ‘ _Don’t look back_ ’ Tina thought, knowing that Queenie would be listening. They heard yelling coming from the convoy. They would be pursuing them. They quickly approached the tree line. The forest would hopefully provide enough cover for them to escape.

The shrubs and ferns whipped at the women’s legs as they ran into the undergrowth. Tina briefly looked back and saw men running towards the tree line. They sprinted through the bushes, branches scratching at their pale faces and necks. There was a slight dip in the ground approaching. Tina quickly slid down and held her arms out to her sister. Queenie let Tina help lift her down before they both pressed their backs against the dirt wall. Tina pulled the gag from her mouth before helping her sister. Queenie struggled to bring her hands in front of her as Tina peeked over the top of their hiding place.   
“Queenie! Can you do anything?” Tina panted. “Can you mask us from them?”   
“Teenie, I don’t know! I haven’t done it in so long!” She replied “It doesn’t always work…”   
“We can’t outrun them, Queenie, you have to try… please!” Tina rubbed her sister’s cheek tenderly.

Queenie linked her arms around her sister and closed her eyes.   
“Stay quiet…” She whispered, terrified. The approaching footsteps grew louder through the shrubbery. Tina tucked her legs close to her as men began to come into her peripheral vision. They had their wands drawn and were shouting orders at one another. A smaller man with angry eyes began to approach the girls, but it was clear that he couldn’t see them. Queenie was doing it! She was managing to hide them both from the eyes of their prosecutors. Tina breathed deeply as each man moved passed them, unknowing. Then came something that made Tina’s bones ache.   
“Get the dogs!” A booming voice echoed through the trees. ‘ _No, no, no!_ ’ Tina thought, she knew a dog would be able to sniff them out. There were too many of them around to try to move and without their wands they were defenceless.

Her sister was terrified. Although her eyes were closed, Queenie occasionally blinked tears down her cheeks. She was desperately trying to remain focused. Tina looked around, searching for a way out. But that’s when she heard the barking.   
“Queenie…” Tina whispered, mortified.   
“I’m sorry, Teenie!” She sobbed. The German shepherd could smell them. It angrily pulled its handler towards what appeared to be empty space.   
“What is it, boy?” Its handler said. The dog fought to be released.

WHIP!

The dogs leash smacked the ground as it bolted toward the women. It opened its jaw and latched its teeth into Tina’s arm, eliciting a deep throated scream. Queenie’s concentration broke and they both suddenly appeared in their enemies’ vision.   
“Move in!” One of the men ordered. Thugs moved in and pulled the sister’s apart.   
“No! Tina!” Queenie cried out. Tina’s arm was dripping with warm red blood as she was once again restrained by the men. Queenie fought hard against those who tried to take hold of her.   
“Stupify!” Queenie’s body fell limp into the arms of one of the men. He scooped her up, her head hanging down like a rag doll.  
“Don’t touch her!” Tina yelled. “Put her down! Don’t you dare!” One of the men holding Tina re-fitted her gag and they began to drag her back towards the cars. She threw her weight, trying to make it as difficult to escort her as possible. One of the men grabbed her by the hair and pulled her face close to his own.   
“Stop struggling, girlie, or we’ll kill you.” He spat. Tina grunted in response as they began to pull her more violently. She turned and saw Queenie being carried a few feet behind them. Angry and defeated, Tina let her legs go limp and forced her captors to drag her though the dirt.  


	4. Familiar Face

(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.· o ·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)

“That was stupid.” Hallot stood over Queenie, who was being held up by two thugs. She refused to make eye contact as he stared her down. “I was looking after you, my dear.” He was a tall man. Thin, but intimating. He had a sly smile that would almost be trustworthy if you didn’t know who he truly was.   
“That’s not true…” Queenie spat. “Where is my sister?” She asked.   
“We still need you, cupcake.” Hallot continued. “And if you behave, maybe we won’t kill you both.”   
“I wanna see Tina!” Queenie struggled against the arms that held her. Hallot looked down at her, smirking. He gently look hold of her chin.  
“You will… You just have to do something else for us first.” Queenie gritted her teeth and grunted softly as the men pulled her away from her captor and into a tent.

This inside was far larger than you would expect from the small canvas set-up. There were multiple rooms and tens of men were bussing themselves inside. Queenie was led through to the back of the space, and through a small opening. There were two chairs opposite each other. One was empty, for her – and the other held a young woman, gagged and bound tightly against the metal seat. Queenie was forced to take her place opposite the woman.   
“What do you want me to do?” She said softly.   
“Find out how to get into the MACUSA base.” Someone replied.   
“Does she have to be gagged?” Queenie said, empathising as a captive, remembering that her own gag still hung around her neck.   
“Can you do it or not?” The man grunted.

Not wanting to get Tina hurt again, she dove into the woman’s mind, listening to her thoughts and seeing the last few hours play out in her mind.

_Her name is Rachel Hemming and she is an auror with MACUSA. She was patrolling the hidden base when she was attacked by Hallot’s men. They placed the imperious curse over her and forced her to knock out the other aurors in the area before taking her to their basecamp._

Queenie noticed a large bruise swelling on her forehead. Rachel had fought them.

_The second time they tried to use the imperious curse she had fought back, getting a choke hold on one of the wizards before being punched in the face and knocked out.  
“I need you to tell me how to get into the base…” Queenie gently said to Rachel. She shook her head. “Please… they have my sister.” Queenie could sense the conflict inside of the woman. “Please…” _

“Hurry up!” Queenie was brought out of her trance by a man pushing on the back of her head. “Your sister is in the next room. You wanna see her, you do as I say.” Queenie’s gazed flicked between him and Rachel.   
“Rachel, please.” She moved off her chair and over to the woman. Rachel flinched away from Queenie as she placed her hands gently on either side of the woman’s forehead. “I have no choice.” She submerged herself in Rachel’s thoughts.

_The main entrance was guarded by many aurors, but Rachel lead Queenie to a back passageway. It was hidden beneath layers of tree branches and mulch. She tapped her wand on against the concealed door and muttered a spell. Queenie couldn’t make out what it was that she said. The door slid open and for a moment she could see someone on the other side. A young man with brown curly hair. Freckles dotted his face. A blue-green coat covered his upper body and in his hand he held a large leather case._

_NEWT!_

“Oh my…” Queenie stepped away from Rachel, who’s head hung low. “What is he doing there?” Rachel ignored her. “What is he doing there?!” Queenie rose her voice but as she reached out to take hold of Rachel’s head again the thug’s hands grabbed her arms and roughly pulled her away.   
“Rachel!” Queenie shouted.   
“Move!” The man holding her pulled her out of the room. Tears filled her eyes as she was lead across the space, and into another room. There was a wooden pole in the centre and from the base a chain extended until it connected to a cuff around Tina’s ankle.   
“Tina!” her sister had her hands bound behind her back and the rag in her mouth prevented her from replying. The man cuffed Queenie’s wrists behind her, replaced her gag and chained her ankle to the pole.   
“We’ll collect you both in the morning.” Then he left without another word. Queenie slumped herself down next to her sister and placed her head in the nook of Tina’s shoulder. _“Newt is here! He’s in the MACUSA base! Maybe he can help us…”_ She projected into her sister’s mind. Tina looked at her with a combination of confusion and fear.   
_“Are you sure?”_ Tina asked.   
_“It’s him… I’m sure of it.”_ Queenie was certain. But for now, all she could do was lay awake as the sun set outside and listen to the deep and rapid breaths of her older sister, who was struggling to repress another panic attack.  


	5. Reunion

(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.· o ·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)

It was raining the next day when Hallot and his men dragged the Goldstein sister’s though the trees. Because Tina is an auror she would be able to open the secret door, and Hallot was well aware of this. Queenie listened to his thoughts and discovered that there was a very valuable prisoner being held inside the base. But, she couldn’t sense who it was.

They reached the tree line next to the secret entrance. Queenie watched as they unbound her sister and removed her gag.   
“You are to open the door, walk through and keep it open long enough for us all to pass through.” Hallot ordered. “Any funny business and your sister will lose an eye. Am I understood?”   
Tina gave a frightened nod. Queenie moaned and struggled for a moment as Tina was pushed towards the shipping container. As Tina made her way through the grass, Hallot cast an invisibility spell over Himself, his four men and Queenie. Tina threw a terrified look back at her sister before tapping her wand against the door.

After a brief pause, it opened and she stood in the door frame, waiting. She received a knock on the back of the head when everyone was though the door and she closed it behind them. Her heart raced as she waited for something to happen. Nothing did.  
“Queenie!” She hissed. “Hallot? Where are you?”

“Freeze!” A tall man rounded the corner, wand drawn and pointing at Tina. “Don’t move!” Tina’ s mouth dropped open as she attempted to reply.   
“Wait! I was captured! I was forced to come here!” She yelled. More aurors rounded the corner.    
“Then where are your captors?” He said.   
“They’re here somewhere. They’re invisible!” Tina pleaded. “Please, they have my sister!”   
“Come with us, miss!” the man ordered.   
“No! You don’t understand!” Tina raised her wand. “Stay back!”   
“Miss, lower your wand.” Another witch spoke up.    
“Queenie!” Tina shouted, full of panic. Suddenly, the first man fired a non-verbal stunning spell at her and Tina dropped to the floor, unconscious.

 

“Is this really necessary?” Through a heavy blanket of sleep, Tina heard a crisp British accent.   
“I’m sorry, sir, but we do not know the extent of the control a potential abductor may have over miss Goldstein. She could still be under the imperious curse.” A man replied, his voice fading as he stepped out of the room. Tina’s senses began to reboot. She was sitting on a chair, but her hands her cuffed to the arms of the chair and her legs were secured to chains on the floor.

“Tina?” Newt’s voice woke her. Her eyes fluttered open and she shook her head. Sensing her obvious distress, Newt awkwardly pushed her hair off her face.   
“Newt?” She exclaimed. “Newt! What are you doing here? Release me!”   
“Tina, what happened to you?” He looked at the bruising on her face and neck. Tina shook in her bonds, her voice breaking.   
“He still has Queenie!” She looked at him with desperation. “Let me out!”   
“Tina, I am so sorry. I have no real authority here - I was barley allowed to be in here with you.”   
“We have to stop him! He’s still in the base!” Tina yelled.   
“Breathe!” Newt knelt down in front of her and tenderly put a hand on top of one of hers. “Who is here?”  
“I don’t know his real name, but he goes by Hallot. Newt please, he has Queenie!” Tears fell from her eyes as she begged him to release her. “He’s here for someone. Are there prisoners here?”  
“Yes, one of Grindelwald’s high profile followers is being kept here. I think her name is Rosier.”   
“He’ll be here for her. Newt please release me - we need to stop him. MACUSA won’t believe me.”

After a brief moment of hesitation, Newt calculated that Tina wasn’t under any curses and flicked his wand at her restraints. They evaporated off of her limbs and she clambered out of the seat and into his arms.   
“Thank you, Newt.” She said quickly before pulling away and speeding through the door. Newt was stunned by the sudden physical contact, but smiled as he chased after her.

Tina found her wand sitting in a container near some paperwork and scooped it up before turning to Newt.  
“Where is she being held.” She asked.  
“Make a left up ahead.” Newt replied, breathing heavily.

Adrenaline was pumping through Tina’s body and she felt no pain from her days of imprisonment as she sprinted towards the cells. Suddenly her body froze as she saw bodies lying dead on the floor. Tens of MACUSA aurors littered the tiled floor leading to the cell were Rosier was kept. Tina rounded the corner and found that the cell wasn’t empty.

She screamed as she unlocked the cell and pushed herself inside, leaving Newt watching on in shock. Queenie sat, bound, in the prisoner’s chair with a huge gash on her side leaking blood.   
“Queenie!” Tina screamed, lifting her sister’s face up. She was awake, but barely. “Stay with me honey!” She removed the restraints and her sister fell into her arms. Tina hysterically tried to get Queenie into a better position, screaming for help in the process. Newt quickly snapped out of his trance, made his way into the cell and drew his wand. He cast healing charms over the smaller Goldstein, but it had no effect. He tried all the spells he knew nothing was working.  
“No! Queenie! Open your eyes, baby!” Tears fell from Tina’s face onto Queenie’s cheeks. “Newt, go get help!” Newt locked eyes with her before sprinting away.

“Open your eyes, baby!” Tina sobbed as her sister’s head lay in her lap.  “Stay with me! Please talk to me!” Queenie let out a pained moan and tightened her grip on Tina.   
“I… don’t wanna… go, Teen…” Queenie struggled. Tina let out a heavy sob, rubbing her sister’s face. “You’re not going anywhere, baby!” She pressed her hands onto the hole that was spewing blood from Queenie’s side. She winced in agony and gritted her teeth. “I know, sweetie…”

Then Tina saw Newt’s case next to her. She ripped it open,   
“Accio dittany!” She panted and a tiny bottle flew into her blood covered hand. “This is going to sting okay, baby!” Tina warned her sister as she began to drip the potion onto Queenie’s wound. Queenie screamed as her skin began to close over and pull her organs back into the correct place. Tina leaned down and pressed her forehead to her sister’s upside down one.   
“You can do it, baby! Fight!” She sobbed, gripping her sister tightly. She heard footsteps approaching quickly but she didn’t move. Queenie opened her eyes weakly.   
“Tina…” She said before her eyes flickered closed again and she went limp on Tina’s lap.

 

In the commotion, Newt pulled Tina away from her sister as medics attended to her. Newt wrapped his arms around the woman, pinning her arms to her torso as she fought against him. He knew it was not her dislike for him that kept her struggling, but rather her love for Queenie.   
“Tina, listen – she’s alright! She isn’t dead!” Newt tried to reassure her as the medics stabilised her condition using analogue instruments. Magic wouldn’t work on her cursed wound. She must have been stabbed by an enchanted blade that prevented healing through wand magic.

Newt ended up cradling Tina as she sobbed. They had sunk to the floor as the medic’s continued to operate within the cell, fearing that if they moved her it would make it worse. Her head was buried in his chest and his arms were wrapped tightly around her. The trauma of the past few days had caught up with her and she couldn’t contain her emotions any longer.

 

Tina didn’t remember falling asleep, but she woke up in a white hospital bed back in New York. She looked to her right and saw Queenie was in the bed beside her.   
“You’re awake.” Newt rose from the chair to Tina’s left and placed his hands attentively on the side of her bed. “Queenie is still unconscious, but is making a remarkable recovery.” Tina smiled at Newt and reached out for him to take her hand.   
“Thank you…” She croaked. Newt nodded in response and his lips pulled into a small smile. Tina tried to sit up.   
“Wait, you should rest.” Newt hesitantly tried to convince her to lay down.   
“Oh just help me up.” Tina huffed and he placed pillows behind her back so she could sit up. She giggled as she pulled herself up. They made eye contact and Tina decided that she would commit to what she wanted to do. She placed her hands on either side of Newt’s face and pulled him in for a short tender kiss.   
“Was that alright?” She quickly asked. Newt’s face lit up with surprise and excitement.   
“Umm…” Newt tried to form words, but instead he just leant in for another kiss, this one longer. He felt his fingers run through her hair and he noticed her hands on the back of his neck.

“Teenie? Oh gosh!” Queenie’s voice broke as she looked over to the new couple. Tina and Newt pulled away from each other, blushing in embarrassment. Queenie giggled before wincing in pain. Newt raced over to her bedside.   
“Lay back.” He said softly, “Your body is healing.” He turned back to find Tina struggling to get out of bed. Her arms and legs were covered in bruises and he didn’t want to imagine what other damage was under the pale blue robe she was wearing.   
“They took Rosier… she works with Grindelwald.” Queenie said, “They hurt me so you wouldn’t go after them.”  
“Help me would you?” She asked Newt, embarrassed that she needed help. Newt decided not to fight her and helped over to her sister’s bed side. Tina stroked Queenie’s hair and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.   
“I will never let anything else happen to you…” She said.   
“You can’t control that, Teenie.” Queenie smiled.   
“But she will try…” Newt said, gently tightening his grip around Tina. She leaned to the side and rested her head on Newt’s shoulder, holding Queenie's hand softly. Queenie reached out and took Newt’s hand with her other arm. They let the small moment of bliss wash over them, unaware of the perils they were yet to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one. Please let me know in the comments if you want more Fantastic Beasts fics <3


End file.
